I Won't Forget This
by AngelVanguard
Summary: This is the 4th story in the Nathan & Brooke series. They are spending winter break together in Tuscany, Italy where romance of the city binds them together. Then after winter break is over they return home to find everything the way it used to be.
1. I Know What You've Been Doing

Brooke rolled over to find Nathan staring back at her. Brooke smiled and said, "I had this weird dream that I hoped on a plane with my ex-boyfriend to Tuscany, Italy."

Nathan smiled at her and questioned, "Really? That is pretty weird."

Brooked asked, "You want to know what the really weird part is?"

Nathan puzzled, "Yeah what is it?"

Brooke answered, "Well I woke up and realized it wasn't weird or was it a dream; it was actually pretty realistic."

Nathan asked, "Are you happy with that?"

Brooke replied, "Absolutely!" Nathan leaned down and kissed Brooke.

Nathan said, "So we should probably go to the villa today Uncle Cooper is going to wonder what happened to me last night."

Brooke remarked, "Just let me handle Uncle Cooper."

Nathan stated, "As long as you don't handle him like you handle me."

Brooke smirked, "I promise to only handle you in that way."

Nathan spoke, "Oh yeah."

Brooke smiled and said, "Yeah" Brooke pulled Nathan's head down for another kiss.

About an hour later a car arrived at Cooper's villa. Uncle Cooper was standing outside and Nathan got out of the back of the car. Uncle Cooper stated, "You're alive. What happened to you last night?"

Nathan held out his hand to help Brooke out of the car, Brooke smiled and said, "Hey Uncle Cooper."

Uncle Cooper nodded and spoke, "Why Brooke Davis it is sure great to see you."

Nathan responded, "We decided to stay in town last night because it was late and we were tired."

Cooper smirked, "Sure you were" Nathan threw him and look and got out his luggage. "Where is your luggage Ms. Davis?"

Brooke answered, "I didn't really have time to pack."

Cooper questioned, "What are you going to do for clothing and such?"

Brooke replied, "That is what…" Brooke pulled out two cards "Master card and American Express are for."

Just then Deb walked out and stated, "Nathan you made it" she saw Brooke and that made her smile more "Brooke I am happy to see you also." Deb hugged both Brooke and Nathan "The upstairs room is all yours." Brooke smiled uncomfortably at Nathan "Oh don't look so nervous I mean I might as well just put you two together, so you won't need to sneak around."

Brooke and Cooper broke out into laughter as Nathan blushed and gasped, "Mother!"

Deb asked, "What?" She was only stating the truth. She shrugged it off and looked at Brooke. "Come on Brooke let's say we do some shopping."

Brooke spoke, "I would love to" Brooke kissed Nathan on the cheek and then left with Deb.

Cooper gave Nathan a look and Nathan puzzled, "What?"

Cooper smirked, "Don't give me that you know what?"

Nathan stated, "She made the move she was supposed to meet Nathan and instead she came to me and here we are."

Cooper remarked, "We both know there is more to it than that, but I will find out eventually nephew."

Nathan replied, "I'm going to put my stuff away" Nathan walked into the house.

Cooper stated, "Yep I knew it fate couldn't keep those two apart."

**(AN: Sorry it took so long to update me started a new full time job. But don't worries I promise not to leave you guys hanging anymore.)**


	2. Smooth Talking

Brooke and Deb arrived back from shopping with loads of shopping bags. Cooper asked, "Did you two leave anything for when you go back tomorrow?"

Brooke laughed and Deb remarked, "Oh stop."

Nathan walked into the kitchen and questioned, "So did you leave anything for the other shoppers?"

Brooke gasped, "Thanks Nate."

Cooper started laughing and Nathan puzzled, "What? Did I miss something?"

Cooper stated, "Okay so you two pretty ladies go get ready because at seven we are taking you to dinner."

Brooke went to the bedroom and soon Nathan joined her. Brooke puzzled, "Nathan what color shirt are you going to be wearing?"

Nathan answered, "Black, so you should wear that red dress you have laid out on the bed."

Brooke smirked, "I knew you would love this dress."

Nathan pulled Brooke into his arms and said, "I love the girl in the dress a whole lot more."

Brooke questioned, "Oh yeah?"

Nathan replied, "Yeah" Nathan than kissed Brooke.

Brooke deepened the kiss and then pulled away from him. "I have to get ready now. I only have two hours you know" Nathan smiled and watched _his girl_ get ready.

About two hours later Nathan and Cooper were downstairs waiting for the girls. Cooper yelled, "Alright ladies it six let's not be late."

Deb walked in and remarked, "Alright smart ass."

Brooke walked down the stairs with her hair partly up and in her red v neck dress. Nathan stumbled back a little. Brooke's expression changed to concern to Nathan's actions. Brooke asked, "Nathan are you okay?"

Nathan stated, "We're going to have a problem with you going out tonight."

Brooke puzzled, "Why is that?"

Nathan answered, "Because many hearts are going to be stopping; I mean look at you. I just nearly had a heart attack" Brooke shook her head while smiling at him.

Cooper remarked, "Smooth nephew."


	3. The Christmas Nazi

A couple weeks later and it was soon going to be Christmas. Nathan and Cooper walked downstairs and saw decorations everywhere. Cooper looked at Nathan and questioned, "Did I wake up yet? Or am I still dreaming?"

Nathan shrugged as Brooke and Deb entered the room. Deb smiled and said, "Good morning sleepy heads."

Nathan asked, "Did some of Santa's elves attack the house last night?"

Brooke's smile faded and she puzzled, "What you don't like?"

Nathan thought 'great she's doing that eye pout face.' Nathan smirked, "No I don't" Cooper got wide eyed knowing his nephew was threading in dangerous waters. Brooke looked at Nathan shockingly "I don't like it…I love it."

Brooke threw her arms around Nathan's neck and exclaimed, "I knew you'd love it. I mean doesn't it just scream Christmas spirit."

Cooper whispered, "It screams something."

Nathan heard Cooper's comment and cracked a smile. Nathan remarked, "Compared to this our room is going to be pretty dull."

Brooke replied, "Well I can fix that" Brooke scampered quickly into the kitchen and returned with bags of decorations. "I have oodles of leftovers" Nathan made a face and nodded at Brooke. Brooke kissed him on the cheek "I will let you know when I am done" Brooke then rushed up the stairs into their room.

Cooper started busting up laughing Nathan threw him a dirty look. Cooper stated, "I'm sorry but it's your fault."

Deb walked up to Cooper and patted him on the back. Deb responded, "Don't fret Nate, I will go up and tell Brooke that Coop here wants his room done next." Cooper's smile faded when Deb smirked at him as she went upstairs.

Nathan began laughing and Cooper remarked, "Don't even start nephew."

Nathan responded, "I wasn't going to say a word."

Brooke squealed coming out of her and Nathan's room. "Of course I will do your room next Uncle Cooper!" Deb walked out and stood behind Brooke "Truth is I thought you might hate it or think I went overboard."

Cooper looked passed Brooke and at his sister who was sending him a warning looks. Cooper forced a smiled and sighed, "Of course not Brooke, I think it is just what this Villa needed."

Brooke returned the smile and spoke, "My thoughts exactly" Brooke walked back into her room. Deb smiled at the boys and followed Brooke.

Cooper looked at Nathan and stated, "Your girlfriend has turned into the Christmas Nazi."


	4. Calling His Brother

After Brooke finished putting up her holiday spirit she left the house for a bit. Nathan walked into the kitchen and asked, "Mom have you seen Brooke?"

Deb answered, "She went into town she will be back before dinner."

Nathan grabbed a soda and looked at his mom he questioned, "Do you think I am a bad person mom?"

Deb stopped making dinner and looked at her son she puzzled, "Why would you even ask me something like that?" Nathan looked down at the table "Of course not Nathan. What is making you think that way?"

Nathan said, "It is just that I was once this jackass of a guy who treated Brooke like crap along with Lucas."

Deb offered him a smile and replied, "Was once is the key words Nate, you're not that guy anymore. You have changed in a big way that a lot of people have noticed."

Nathan stood up and asked, "Have I mom? Have I really changed? I mean I stole my brother's girlfriend."

Uncle Cooper stated, "You didn't steal her Nathan she came to you. It is not your fault that you two are in love. You can't control love it just happens."

Nathan remarked, "I am sure Lucas won't see it that way."

Deb expression was sympathetic for her son she spoke, "Why don't you call Lucas."

Nathan replied, "I have thought about calling him since the day we got here."

Cooper responded, "Your relationship with Lucas is going to be how you make it with him. If you want it to be weird and awkward then it is going to be that way. But if you want him to see you want to stay his brother you need to show him that even; know you have Brooke doesn't mean you want your relationship with him to change."

Nathan looked between his Uncle and his Mother, Nathan then went outside and pulled out his cell phone and hit Lucas' number. The phone just rang and rang until it went to voicemail. Lucas voice came on and said, "You've reached Lucas Scott I am busy having fun in New York with my girlfriend, Haley. So leave a message and I will try to find time to get back with you." Nathan hung up without leaving a message and questions arose in his mind about Lucas with Haley.

When Brooke returned to the house she found Deb setting up for dinner. Brooke smiled at her and asked, "Can I run something by you?"

Deb smiled at her and answered, "Sure sweetheart."

Brooke spoke, "Well I was thinking on Christmas morning we might volunteer at a soup kitchen for an orphanage."

Deb looked at Brooke and replied, "That sounds like a wonderful idea Brooke." Brooke smiled "You have such a big heart."

Cooper walked in and questioned, "What's for dinner?"

Nathan then came in and they had dinner. Nathan had been quiet for most of the night Cooper and Deb shared worried glances. When he was finished he went back outside Brooke followed her boyfriend. Brooke puzzled, "Nate, what's wrong you haven't said a word all night?" Nathan turned and looked at Brooke "Talk to me."

Nathan spoke, "I called Lucas."

Brooke's expression changed and asked, "What did he say?"

Nathan replied, "I got his voicemail."

Brooke questioned, "So what is the problem then?"

Nathan said, "There isn't a problem I'm just a little shocked is all."

Brooke asked, "About what?"

Nathan answered, "Him and Haley are dating." Brooke's expression changed showing him that what he said caught her off guard. "Yeah that was my reaction as well."

Brooke remarked, "I knew he was into her I kept telling him that over and over, yet he wouldn't listen to me; he just kept saying it was all in my head."

Nathan puzzled, "Did you want him to be into her?"

Brooke glanced at Nathan and question in her mind what he asked. Brooke spoke, "Of course not it hurt a lot Nathan thinking my boyfriend was in love with someone else." Nathan nodded at her "Although I will admit knowing this…well."

Nathan finished, "Makes it easier that you took off with me." Brooke nodded "Yeah my thoughts exactly."

Brooke responded, "But it is still going to be hard."

Nathan pulled her into him and he replied, "Yeah it will be, but we will get through it together." Nathan kissed her on top on the head and held her close to him.


	5. Christmas Traditions

Brooke rolled over to find Nathan not there when she sat up in the bed she found the room full of daisies. From vases to petals strung out all over the floor and the bed. Brooke gasped in excitement.

Then Nathan entered the room carrying a tray of homemade French toast. Nathan smiled at Brooke and spoke, "Good morning beautiful."

Brooke questioned, "Why did you do all of this?"

Nathan placed the tray in front of her then lay down next to her and puzzled, "Do what?"

Brooke motioned to everything around her and asked, "This?"

Nathan looked around and smirked, "This?" Brooke nodded yes "Oh well…I didn't do this."

Brooke puzzled, "Then who did?" Brooke titled her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

Nathan answered, "The Christmas Elves."

Brooke nodded smiling and stated, "Oh right…"

Nathan leaned his head down to Brooke's head and gave her a sweet kiss. Nathan spoke, "Merry Christmas Brooke."

Brooke and Nathan finally went downstairs where Cooper and Deb were waiting. Cooper remarked, "So you two are finally awake huh?"

Brooke smirked, "Be nice Uncle Cooper I might not give you your Christmas present."

Deb smiled and spoke, "Well we better get going we don't want to be late."

Nathan questioned, "Be late for what?"

Deb answered, "Brooke signed us up to work at the soup kitchen."

Cooper asked, "We're going to spend our Christmas serving food to the homeless?"

Deb threw her brother a warning glance and then replied, "Yes and I know how thrilled you are that Brooke thought of the idea."

Nathan smiled and glanced over at Cooper. Cooper sighed and said, "Yeah Brooke, this is a great idea." Brooke smiled and then she and Deb walked outside. Cooper threw his nephew a dirty look and stated, "See I told you your girlfriend has turned into the Christmas Nazi! What happened to the traditional getting stuffed, opening presents, and watching a football game huh?"

Deb popped her head into the house and said, "Let's go boys."

After a few hours at the soup kitchen they began cleaning up. Cooper smiled over at Brooke and spoke, "You know what Brooke this was a wonderful idea."

Brooke smirked, "Why Uncle Cooper is you feeling all warm and fuzzy inside?"

Cooper responded, "As much as I don't want to admit it I am Brooke. I never thought helping people like that would have such a big impact on my life. I mean these people were acting as if we were making such a big difference in their lives."

Brooke answered, "That is because you were, and not many people are willing to give up their time and effort to help someone else out. They just want to stick to traditions like eating and watching football."

Cooper smirked, "Well I hate to tell you this, but I like traditions."

Deb exclaimed, "You mean to tell me after everything you just said you are going to take football, turkey, and presents' side."

Cooper corrected, "Actually I was thinking getting rid of the football and exchanging it with helping at homeless shelters instead."

Brooke smiled and said, "I knew there was a heart in there somewhere."

Cooper replied, "Well you changed my perspective Miss Davis."

Brooke remarked, "See the Christmas Nazi knows what she is doing."

Nathan and Cooper exchanged looks and Cooper puzzled, "You knew I was calling you that?"

Brooke answered, "I'm not stupid Coop."

Nathan hugged Brooke from behind and stated, "See this is why I love her you can't get anything by her."

Brooke smirked, "That is right you're nephew learned that right away maybe you need to take some lessons from him."

Nathan straightens up and stated, "That's right take lessons from me."

Cooper remarked, "Nice Brooke now that is going to his head." Everyone started laughing "Let's go home and have more Christmas."

Brooke replied, "Someone is eager for presents."

Cooper responded, "Only because you told me you got me something."

Brooke shook her head and laughed, "Come Uncle Coop."


	6. Hurricane Brooke

Brooke was looking through everything and Nathan walked in to find clothes scattered everywhere. It looked like a tornado had blown through there. Nathan faked coughed and Brooke didn't even turn to look at him. Brooke spoke, "Hi Honey."

Nathan questioned, "You know you're supposed to be packing not unpacking right?"

Brooke said, "Yeah I know that." Brooke kept finically going clothes and rifling through everything else in the room.

Nathan asked, "And you also know our plane leaves in three hours right?"

Brooke answered, "Yes Nate I know that."

Nathan puzzled, "Babe what's wrong?" He has known Brooke long enough to tell when something is wrong. Brooke turned and faced Lucas she got all puppy dog eyed on him. "Brooke, what is it?"

Brooke whined, "I can't find the necklace you gave me for Christmas." Nathan began smiling "What are you all smug for…this isn't funny."

Nathan stated, "You're right it's not funny you lost that expensive and meaningful Tuscan necklace I got you."

Brooke remarked, "Way to make me feel better Scott."

Nathan held up his hand that was holding a necklace swinging through the air. Nathan asked, "This couldn't be the necklace you lost could it?"

Brooke grabbed it from his hand and gasped, "Where did you find this?"

Nathan spoke, "Oh just lying around somewhere where it could have easily have gotten lost."

Brooke then hit Nathan in the chest and responded, "You had it this entire time I was looking for it and then had to rub it in."

Nathan nodded and said, "Yep especially considering it was missing for a whole day and you just now realized it was gone."

Brooke glared at him and replied, "That was still mean."

Nathan pulled her into him and said, "Awww it was…I'm sorry baby." Nathan leaned down and kissed her.

Cooper walked in and stated, "Hey love birds you better get a move on it we are leaving for the airport in 15."

Brooke pushed Nathan away and said, "Okay leave because now I have to super pack."

Nathan responded, "That will still take forever here let me pack." Nathan picked up the bundle of clothes and dropped them into the suitcase. "There done."

Brooke shook her head and replied, "I guess that will work for now."

Nathan smiled at her and spoke, "Let's go babe."


	7. Fresh Off The Plane

Nathan and Brooke stepped off the airplane. Nathan asked, "How are you feeling?"

Brooke answered, "Extremely nervous."

Nathan smiled at her and questioned, "Why?"

Brooke looked at him and remarked, "Isn't it Obvious."

Nathan shook his head and replied, "No."

Brooke turned and looked at him and stated, "Look at where we are…We are in Paris! And I am not fashionably dressed to be here."

Nathan remarked, "You're right your not." Brooke hit him in the chest. "Hey you didn't let me finish…You're not yet that is until I take you shopping."

Brooke jumped up and down clapping her hands in her excited way. Brooke questioned, "You're gonna take me shopping?"

Nathan responded, "That's right now let's go check into out hotel and then we got a shopping date."

Brooke squealed pulling on Nathan's arm, "Let's go boyfriend!"


	8. How We Changed

The next day Brooke and Nathan went sight seeing. Brooke hugged Nathan and spoke, "This has been the best vacation ever!"

Nathan said, "Yeah it has."

Brooke replied, "Pretty amazing with all considered…"

Nathan glanced at her in question, "All considered what?"

Brooke answered, "You and I did not get into one argument not even a little bit of bickering." Nathan smiled at Brooke "Nothing."

Nathan held Brooke closer to him and spoke, "You sound surprised."

Brooke exclaimed, "I am!"

Nathan asked, "Why?"

Brooke puzzled, "Do you really have to ask that? I mean I am Brooke Davis and you're Nathan Scott we are the love/hate couple everyone knows that"

Nathan stated, "No we were the love/hate couple that everyone knew. Now we're just the in love couple that everyone will get to knows" Nathan leaned down and kissed Brooke softly. "So, yeah in answer to your question I'm not surprised that we have not fought. We're not the same people we were before we left." Nathan paused a moment "Actually you and I have been different for quite some time now."

Brooke reached up until her lips met his and kissed him lightly back. Brooke questioned, "Do you know why I love you?"

Nathan shrugged and said, "No not really."

Brooke replied, "Because you always know the right thing to say at the right time."

Nathan remarked, "Well there are just some things you can't change about me and that is that Nathan Scott is one smooth operator."

Brooke smirked, "Your cockiness has not changed either."

Nathan responded, "Yeah, but I know you still love me."

Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and spoke, "That I do."

That night Nathan and Brooke got all dazzled up and Nathan had big plans worked out for the night. Nathan smiled at her and spoke, "You look beautiful."

Brooke smiled at him and said, "Thank you. You be looking all fine yourself Scott." Nathan laughed as they got into the limo "I can't believe you got a limo."

Nathan replied, "I just wanted tonight to be perfect."

Brooke answered, "As long as you're here it will be." Brooke leaned over and gave him a kiss "So where are we going?"

The limo suddenly stopped and Nathan smirked, "Right here."

Brooke remarked, "Really? I couldn't tell that since the limo stopped moving."

Nathan smiled at her and then they got out and Brooke's mouth dropped. Nathan smiled at her and asked, "You like?"

Brooke gasped, "I love" Brooke gave Nathan a kiss. "They walked up to the elevator and that took them to the floor of the restaurant.

Nathan said, "Scott reservation for two,"

The waiter spoke, "Right this way."

When they got seated Brooke puzzled, "How did you manage this? Reservations at the Eiffel Tower this could not have been easy?"

Nathan stated, "Don't underestimate the power of a Scott."

Brooke remarked, "Right, so the power of a Scott name works all the way over here in France?"

Nathan replied, "Yeah it must…" Brooke smiled at him and connected eyes with him "So what do you want to eat?"

Brooke answered, "You order for me."

Nathan looked at her and puzzled, "What? Usually you say guys that do that to their girlfriends are just male chaviousness. Why the sudden change?"

Brooke responded, "I don't know why…maybe it is just the atmosphere of Paris…maybe I have just changed my mind and it's romantic now. Or maybe it's really a test to see how well you pay attention to what I actually like" Brooke smirked at him.

When the waiter came he asked, "What shall the lady have?"

Brooke looked at Nathan and him responded, "The lady desires spaghetti with marina sauce please. Then may we have the spinach and artichoke dip for an appetitive."

The waiter said, "Very good and for you sir?"

Nathan spoke, "I will have what she is having." The waiter nodded and then left Nathan noticed the smile on Brooke's face. "So does that mean I passed?"

Brooke replied, "You did with flying colors."

The music began to softly play in the background almost just like in the movies. Nathan and Brooke just stared at one another like they were a couple that had not seen each other in ages. Now here they were together in Paris united once again.

Brooke blushed and asked, "What do I have something on my face?"

Nathan shook his head no and stated, "Nope I am just admiring true beauty."

Brooke smiled brightly and remarked, "You're such a sap Nathan Scott."

Nathan smirked, "I know look what you have done to me."

Brooke shrugged and replied, "In all honesty I really did nothing; you just finally became the guy I always knew you could be."

Nathan laughed, "Oh so you always knew I could be a sap?"

Brooke smiled and responded, "No, I always knew you could be a hopeless romantic instead of a mindless jock."

Nathan smiled and questioned, "Would you like to dance Brooke?"

Brooke's eyes gleamed with love and answered, "I would love that Nathan."

Nathan stood up and held his hand out to Brooke. Brooke accepted it and together they walked to the middle where a small dance floor was located. Together they danced under the stars of Paris on the Eiffel Tower. Brooke leaned up and gave Nathan a kiss then she rested her head on his chest.


	9. It's Gonna Be Alright

Brooke looked at Nathan and asked, "Do we really have to go back?" Nathan glanced over at Brooke and questioned, "What are you afraid of?"

Brooke answered, "Lucas,"

Nathan puzzled, "Lucas? Are you serious?"

Brooke smirked at him, "I'm just worried about this year; he's your brother Nate, you should be

able to have that relationship still"

Nathan replied, "It's just gonna be the way it was before."

Brooke responded, "Yeah, but you don't have to be an ass about it."

Nathan turned and looked at her and stated, "I'm not gonna intentionally be one, but if he starts

acting likes one towards you than I won't stop myself from being one."

Brooke gave him a soft smile and said, "You're so sweet."

Nathan spoke, "Yeah that's why you love me." Brooke laughed, "Oh you're not sweet." Brooke questioned, "If I'm not sweet than what am I?"

Nathan remarked, "Right now you're being a bitch."

Brooke's mouth dropped open. "Just for that sex stops right now."

Nathan stated, "You wouldn't"

Brooke smiled and replied, "Guess you don't know me as well as I thought you did because if you knew me well enough you would know that Brooke Davis never jokes about sex." Nathan smirked at her shaking her head and leaned forward to give her a kiss, but she pulled her head away. Brooke yawned, "I think I am going to catch a few Z's." Nathan smirked at her as she pulled that stunt.

A little while later Brooke spoke, "I can't believe school starts tomorrow."

Nathan questioned, "Oh you're talking to me now?"

Brooke replied, "I'm bored."

Nathan nodded at that and said, "I know it feels like we have just gotten here."

Brooke responded, "I guess we can't escape reality forever it is bound to catch up with us."

Nathan took Brooke's hand and linked it with hers and said, "Everything is going to be fine no

matter what happens with Lucas or anyone else it is going to be fine."

Brooke asked, "How can you be so sure?"

Nathan looked into her eyes and stated, "Because we have each other and that's all we need to make it through." Brooke reached her head over and gave him a kiss. "What was that for?"

Brooke shrugged and smirked, "Oh for just being the best boyfriend ever."

Nathan remarked, "Well in that case." Nathan leaned towards her again and gave her another kiss.

Over the intercom announced, "Ladies and gentlemen please be seated "We are now arriving in Tree Hill, North Carolina."

Brooke spoke, "We're baa-cck."

Nathan cracked a smile and replied, "All will be fine."


	10. Talk About It

Deb picked Nathan and Brooke from the airport Deb asked, "Did you two have a good trip?"

Brooke looked at Nathan and he shook his head and Brooke smirked, "It was fairly smooth until we just got over the oceans and it started storming." Brooke tried to keep a straight face "Then Nathan started freaking out and thought the plane was going to crash into the ocean."

Nathan replied, "The plane was being thrown around…how you would react?"

Cooper walked up and patted Nathan on the back and stated, "That is called turbulence my dear nephew."

Nathan remarked, "No…I have felt turbulence and this was not that. This was like someone was playing hackie sack with the plane." The three of them starting laughing "What?"

Brooke kissed him on the cheek and spoke, "You are so cute."

They got their luggage and started heading towards the car. Cooper stated, "So one more semester and high school is over with."

Deb questioned, "Are you two excited or nervous? Or have you guys not even thought about it?"

Brooke answered, "Honestly I have not even thought of it. I am sure I will be both nervous and excited, but as long as I have Nate it will be alright."

Nathan linked hands with Brooke and gave it a squeeze, "That's right." Nathan leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Cooper grimaced, "You think I would be used to that by now."

Brooke exclaimed, "Aww Uncle Cooper we need to get you a girlfriend."

Cooper remarked, "I can get one on my own thanks."

Brooke replied, "Just keep telling yourself that Coop. You know if I was not with your nephew I could so be on your radar." Brooke winked at him.

Cooper smirked, "Jail bait honey."

Brooke stated, "With looks and moves like mine jail bait would slip right out of your mind."

Nathan replied, "Oh okay change the subject." Brooke started laughing along with Cooper who was not laughing at Nathan, but more at the fact Brooke had the guts to say that.

The next morning Brooke and Nathan headed into Tree Hill High together. Brooke hoped no one would know anything about what went down with her, Lucas, and Nathan. Yet, knowing this town that she would have no such luck eyes were watching and trailing them as they made their way to their lockers.

Peyton walked up and stated, "So Senior year ends with the reign of Scott and Davis."

Nathan pulled Brooke into him and remarked, "Well I figured since we all start freshmen year with the reign of Scott and Davis maybe I should do the justice and end it right."

Tim ran up and basically opened mouth and inserted foot. Tim remarked, "So I guess it is true you two are back together and the original Nathan Scott is back to his old ways. Way to make Lucas stick it…gets close to him and then stabs him in the back." Nate shook his head and looked away as Peyton hit Tim up the side of the head "What?" Tim stood there in confusion.

Brooke corrected, "Actually I left Lucas, and Nate had nothing to do with it."

Tim remarked, "Well that is not everyone else has been saying? The whole town has been talking about it since you left."

Peyton pushed Tim making him leave with her and said, "See you guys in class."

Brooke leaned up against the locker and sighed, "Great…we have been the talk all winter break."

Nathan pulled her into his arms and stated, "Since when do you care what people are saying about us? People have been talking good things to bad things about us for years Brooke, and you have never once given a shit before. You're Brooke Davis and it's about time you start acting like her." Brooke smiled at her and Nathan leaned down and began kissing her passionately.

Just the Lucas was making his way to his locker which was located next to Nathan's and Brooke's locker. Lucas stopped seeing Nathan and Brooke making out in front of his locker and did a 180 turning around. Nathan smiled and pulled back from Brooke. As he did he spotted Lucas…Nathan advanced forward and stated, "Lucas…" As he tried to reach out to his brother as his brother kept walking down the hall away from them.

Brooke looked at Nathan's disappointed expression and stated, "Yeah…everything is going to be fine."


	11. No Response

Brooke walked into English and popped down in a seat towards the back. Lucas walked in and glanced back at Brooke before taking a seat in the front. It was a look that lasted about two seconds…and in those two seconds she saw someone who was lost and broken. She saw what she did to him. Brooke didn't pay much attention class…hell she didn't even know what class she was in. All her focused was on Lucas with guilt seeping into her brain causing it to flood.

The bell rang and class ended Brooke grabbed her things and darted to the front of the room where Lucas was. Brooke touched Lucas' arm and he turned around and looked at Brooke. Lucas didn't say a word and Brooke suddenly found her speechless. Lucas finally spoke up, "I got to get to my next class later Brooke." He then gave her his signature Lucas Scott smile…something she had missed seeing.

Brooke walked out into the hall while watching him walk away. Brooke thought I don't believe in that smile though…not really…it's different.

Just then Nathan walked up and questioned, "Did Lucas talk to you?"

Brooke shrugged and spoke, "Not really…"

Nathan arched an eyebrow and puzzled, "Did you get a response?"

Brooke answered, "Just that he had to get to his next class."

Nathan linked his hand with her and replied, "Well that is much more than I got."

Brooke squeezed Nathan's hand in comfort and responded, "Give him time." She gave him a slight smile and they began walking to their next class. "Have you seen Haley around?"

Nathan replied, "She was supposed to be in my last class, but she wasn't there which in itself is weird."

Brooke commented, "Maybe she is sick."

Nathan sighed and remarked, "Nah…I think even if she was sick that she would still be here, so something has to be up."

Brooke looked up at him and questioned, "What is in your head?"

Nathan answered, "I am not really sure." Nathan wondered where you are Hales.

**(Author's Note: I know this is short, but I have had it in my documents for awhile and decided to put it in for you guys. Will be getting more soon I promise)**


	12. Can't We Just

Brooke was on her way to meet Nathan for lunch she was passing by the gym and overheard the sounds of a basketball hitting the wooden gym floor. She peered through the window on the door and spotted Lucas shooting free throws. Brooke stepped into the gym closing the door quietly making her presence unknown.

Brooke watched Lucas for a moment or two and watched as he made every single shot. Opps…she thought to soon and he missed a shot. The ball bounced off in her direction and stopped right by her feet Lucas paused when he saw Brooke. Brooke bent down and picked up the ball and started towards Lucas really slowly. Lucas took the ball from her without saying a word and headed back to where he once stood.

Brooke's expression fell and she questioned, "Is this how it's going to be now?" Lucas continued walking away from her "Luke…"

Lucas stopped, but remained with his back to her and he asked, "What do you want from me Brooke?"

Brooke sighed and pressed his lips together. Brooke answered, "I want our friendship Lucas."

Lucas turned around with a frustrated expression he arched an eyebrow and replied, "You had my friendship Brooke you had all of me and you took it and flushed it down the toilet."

Brooke nodded and responded, "Okay…that is a fair response."

Lucas stated, "It's not about having a fair response Brooke…it's about the facts." Brooke's gaze fell away from his and she let out a deep breath. "Look Brooke, I think it's going to take some time before my friendship can ever be there for you again."

Brooke nodded and yet still did not look at him that was until she was for certain that any tears that were swelled up in her eyes were completely disappeared and were not going to show to Lucas. Brooke puzzled, "So can we at least be civilized?"

Lucas looked at her and spoke, "I will try."

Brooke swallowed back the tears and said, "I can accept that…bye Luke." Brooke gave him a slight smile and turned and proceeded in the direction that she was headed off to the courtyard where she was off to in the first place. Brooke walked outside and spotted Nathan she put on a smile and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Nathan pulled her into a hug.

Nathan asked, "What took you so long?"

Brooke went to talk, but then opted against it. Brooke spoke, "Ran into one of the cheerleaders that had a question about something." Nathan smile and nodded and pulled her tighter into a hug.

Lucas stood in the gym still holding the ball he had just taken back from Brooke. Lucas turned and exited the way Brooke had just left him walked out into the hallway and called out, "Brooke…" He didn't spot Brooke he walked out towards the courtyard and walked outside…he stopped in his tracks seeing 

Nathan holding Brooke. He pressed his lips together as he paused and lingered there for a moment or so before his thoughts were interrupted by his cell ringing. He looked at the caller id he glanced up once more to steal one more glance at Brooke and Nathan. He then sighed and flipped his cell phone and answered, "Hi Hales how is New York?"


	13. Sparkle Location

Lucas walked to up to Peyton and Jake at the lunch table and said, "Hey think you two can breathe on your own while I am in your presence." Peyton stopped kissing Jake and turned to let to give him a smart ass smirk.

Peyton remarked, "Well what has crawled up your ass and died today?"

Lucas responded, "Well let's see my ex-girlfriend is flaunting around with my half brother and wants to be friends again, and then my current girlfriend isn't going to be back any time soon."

Peyton gasped, "You talked to Haley?"

Lucas answered, "Yeah I just got off the phone with her. The show got extended so that means it will be a couple more months."

About ten or twenty feet away stood some of the basketball players and the cheerleaders. Brooke had just got some exciting news and squealed very loudly. Lucas, Peyton, and Jake turned and looked at them and saw Brooke doing her little happy dance that she does.

Jake asked, "So you and Brooke actually had a conversation?" Lucas gave him a 'don't go there' look. Peyton smiled sweetly while Jake laughed, "What it was just a question."

Brooke looked at Nathan and exclaimed, "I have to go tell P. Sawyer about this!" Brooke took off in Peyton's direction she was fully aware that Lucas was there, but she could not wait for him to leave to tell Peyton. "P. Sawyer you will never guess the exciting news I have!"

Lucas groaned and Peyton whispered, "Be nice." She looked up as soon as Brooke approached the table and replied, "You're right I probably won't, so you should just tell me."

Brooke stated, "I just got word that the Sparkle is going to be in New York City and we're going to be there a whole two weeks. How kick ass is that!"

Lucas' eyes widen and turned to her and questioned, "Are you serious?"

Brooke looked at him and remarked, "Broody come on do you really think I would joke about going to the Big Apple. I don't think so."

Peyton knew what Lucas was so excited about and looked at Brooke. "That's great B. Davis I guess that means a huge shopping spree for you."

Brooke exclaimed, "Absolutely! I will have to bring empty suitcases just to bring all that I buy there."

Nathan decided to walk over and join the group he was nervous about leaving Brooke alone with Lucas around for too long. Fear of him being a jerk to her; which is something Nathan wouldn't stand for. Nathan said, "So when practice starts today we have to practice until we're dead. It would be sad to get all the way to New York and play in the Knicks court and suck."

Lucas pressed his lips together and took a deep breath, "Nate is right Jake we got to practice hard."

Jake nodded and spoke, "Well don't need to worry I have a feeling we will be just fine"

Nathan replied, "We better be."

Brooke stated, "You guys will and the cheerleaders will be practicing just as hard if not more."

Peyton mumbled, "Oh the joy."

Brooke looked at Peyton and puzzled, "What was that P. Sawyer?"

Peyton blushed as the boys smirked at her and answered, "What a joy. I said it's going to be great getting ready for this competition."

Brooke got all smug like and replied, "Of course it is."


	14. Feminine Wiles

It had been two weeks since Brooke had found out about the Sparkle's location and Brooke has been working her team to death. Right along with her boyfriend, Nathan working the basketball team to death, but at least they were both in fit and ready to fight. Brooke got out of her car and called out to Tim, "Tim bags now!" Brooke smiled at him and walked over to Peyton and Jake.

Jake laughed and questioned, "Do you honestly think just because you called he's going to jump at the chance to be your personal servant?"

Brooke arched an eyebrow and asked, "Do you honestly not know the answer to that question?"

Peyton smirked, "Yeah you really should have known the answer to that question at least enough not to ask it."

Jake spoke, "Maybe I did, but I just wanted to see if Brooke believed that just because she said fetch that someone would fetch."

Brooke furrowed her brows at him and then her serious expression broke into laughter. Peyton broke a smile too and Brooke stated, "Well of course I did otherwise I wouldn't have said it…besides let's get real here Jake…who I am?"

Jake smiled and shook his head finally seeing where this was going and spoke, "Brooke Davis."

Brooke crossed her arms across her chest and asked, "Now doesn't that explain it all…"

"Doesn't what explain it all?" Nathan questioned as he joined the others. He set down his duffel bags and then hugged Brooke.

Peyton explained, "Brooke told Tim to grab her bags and Jake is questioning Brooke on if she expects anyone to fetch just because she says so."

Nathan smirked, "That's a stupid question."

"Thank you, which is what I said!" Brooke exclaimed.

Tim came over and said, "Got all your bags out Brooke, just let me know when you want them loaded up."

"Thanks Tim" Brooke winked at him.

Jake asked, "Tim, why do you come at her beckon call?"

Tim started cracking up laughing and remarked, "That's a stupid question."

Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton started cracking up laughing too and Jake exhaled loudly and puzzled, "Can you just humor me please?"

"Alright, but the answer is easy…hello…she is Brooke Davis…that says it all" Tim answered.

Brooke smirked and placed her hands on her hips whiling looking at Jake and remarked, "See I told you so."

Jake shook his head and rolled his eyes he then stated, "Well your feminine wiles do not work on me Brooke Davis."

Brooke responded, "We will see about that."

"You don't need to be using your feminine wiles on anyone but me" Nathan pointed out.

Lucas walked up and remarked, "Don't be expecting that to come true she uses her feminine wiles on every male." The laughter and fun expressions on everyone's faces started to fade. Nathan swallowed back his anger that was about to boil over. Lucas meant it the way he said it, but he knew it would be an even longer two weeks than it was already going to be if he didn't make nice. "Its part of the Brooke Davis charm without it every other male would be disappointed in not seeing that side of Brooke Davis."

The tension seemed to be lifted after Lucas added an extra line in his statement…Nathan still seemed a bit uneasy by it though. Jake looked at Peyton and then replied, "Well not this male."

Brooke moved away from Nathan and walked over to Jake and her face came very close to his and whispered, "We…will…see about that…"

Peyton playfully hit Brooke and replied, "Leave my boyfriend alone B. Davis and go back to yours."

Nathan responded, "That's wise advice."

Brooke smirked and walked back to Nathan and stated, "See Jake everyone knows I win in the end which is why they're so threaten."

"Well Brooke…Peyton has no reason to be she's the only on my radar…even before Peyton…you were always easy to turn down" Jake smirked recalling a few parties from the past.

Brooke shrugged and replied, "Fine Jake, whatever you need to tell you to make it all good for Peyton."

"B. Davis with best friends like you I don't need enemies" Peyton remarked.

Brooke gave Peyton a great big hug and replied, "Absolutely!"

"I don't think that was exactly a compliment Brooke," Nathan said.

Brooke spoke, "Oh it was…after all who knows P. Sawyer better than her best friend."

They were then interrupted, "Alright folks get on the bus and let's get you to the air port" Whitey stated. Everyone started to load the bus and Lucas lagged behind all he could think about was surprising the one that would make him forget all about Nathan and Brooke.


	15. Going Separate Ways

Hours later the Tree Hill basketball and cheer team arrived in New York City. They checked into their hotel the cheer team was assigned by last names, but the basketball team was as usual. Nathan and Lucas walked into their room and Lucas scoffed a laugh, "You think I would be used to this by now."

Nathan threw his bags on the bed and asked, "Used to what?"

Lucas remarked, "Being stuck in a room with you."

Nathan turned to him and questioned, "What the hell is your problem?"

Lucas responded, "My problem is you and being stuck in this damn room with you, but like I said I should get used to it because you're never going away."

Nathan replied, "Change your damn last name and we wouldn't have this problem. You're not a Scott…you sure as hell don't act like one."

Lucas stood up from the bed and walked right up to Nathan and questioned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nathan stated, "Scotts fight for what we want…we just don't sit back and let someone take something from us."

Lucas' temples were pulsing and he gritted through his teeth and replied, "Oh yeah? So stealing something that doesn't belong to you that's what's called being a Scott. Thanks for clearing that up."

Nathan responded, "You weren't fighting for her then and you know it."

Lucas puzzled, "So basically you're saying if I would have spent more time fighting for Brooke I would have her?"

Nathan scoffed a laugh and remarked, "Absolutely…" Nathan paused as a small smirk appeared on his face. "Not…she still would have come to me…because she wanted me… you were just something she grabbed when she wanted to take a break." Lucas laughed abruptly at that "What do you have to laugh about?"

Lucas stated, "Thank you for making me see that you trying to actually be a brother was just an act to do what Scotts do best." With that said Lucas walked pass Nathan and out the hotel door. Nathan took a deep breath and exhaled it loudly…Nathan turned and looked at the closed door which Lucas had just left from…it wasn't supposed to be this way…he really did try to be a brother to Lucas…but he couldn't just come out and say that otherwise it would just make Brooke look bad and he would never want to do that.

There was a knock at the door that pulled Nathan from his thoughts. He went to open the door and it was Tim he said, "Come on man let's go exploring."

Nathan asked, "What's the girl's doing?"

Tim answered, "Don't know they are down in the lobby."

Nathan grabbed his jacket and said; "Well let's go find out" Nathan and Tim went down to the lobby to find Peyton, Brooke, & Bevin. "So ladies what's on the agenda?"

Brooke spoke, "We're going shopping."

Tim gasped, "Oh yeah!"

Nathan turned and gave him a weird look and then he turned back to Brooke and replied, "Well I am not going there."

Brooke smirked, "And I didn't think you would, but we will call you when we're done maybe we can meet up for dinner."

Nathan nodded then asked, "Where's Jake and Lucas?"

Peyton answered, "They were down here when Whitey was down here, so they got stuck with him."

Nathan laughed, "Nice." Nathan looked at Tim "You sticking with them or me?"

Tim looked between everyone and then gave a stern face and replied, "You of course because I'm a man and men don't shop."

Everyone started cracking up laughing and Brooke responded, "Whatever you say man. Alright we will see you guys later." Brooke reached up and kissed Nathan on the cheek and then disappeared out the door.

((**Author's note: I know this chapter is short, but the next one I wanted to make it be its own chapter. So the next one will be up soon and thanks for your reviews and patience.**))


	16. Big Star Now

Nathan and Tim were walking down the streets of New York City. It was very noisy and dirty…nothing like in the movies that portray New York City. Tim questioned, "What do you want to do?"

Nathan answered, "I don't know…" Nathan really didn't know what to do or what he wanted to see. They came across Radio City Hall…it was kind of cool to see where the award shows are held and some top shows play here as well. Nathan knew that if you were lucky enough to play here, you were in the know…like the who's who…much like he was in the who's who in Tree Hill.

Tim was stopping and looking at a show's poster and exclaimed, "Hey look this poster says Haley James."

Nathan turned and looked at Tim and questioned, "What?" He walked over to where Tim was and looked at this green and black poster. His eyes scanned the cast names and sure enough listed was Haley James. He pressed his lips at that…it couldn't Haley…sure Haley has been missing in action, but that didn't mean she was in New York playing a role in some show. "This has to be a different Haley James."

Tim smirked, "One way to find out."

Nathan looked at Tim and thought for once he had a good idea and spoke, "You're right."

Tim arched an eyebrow and puzzled, "I am?"

Nathan nodded and replied, "Yep you are…so let's go find out." So the two boys headed inside damn it looked cooler on the inside than it did on the outside. Nathan and Tim headed into the main show room where the audience would sit.

"Damn…this place is so cool…look at it Nate" Tim squealed and Nathan thought alright there's the Tim personality that he knows.

Than a man who looked like an usher or a body guard in fancy clothing asked, "Can I help you?"

Nathan and Tim whirled around and Nathan answered, "We're looking for Haley James?"

The man questioned, "And you are?"

Nathan slightly grinned and answered, "He's Tim and I am Nathan…"

Yet, before he could finish his sentence someone finished it for him, "Scott."

Nathan turned around and spotted a blond hair woman before him. He didn't think he knew her…at least he hoped he didn't…because it would be embarrassing that he couldn't remember who she was. Nathan looked completely baffled and was unsure of answering, but he did, "Yeah…"

She grinned and remarked, "Bruno they're with with me…" She turned back to Nathan and Tim, "Follow me boys." She led them to the backstage area "I have to say Nathan you are a lot hotter than I pictured you to be…but I shouldn't be so surprised self righteous jerks are always the hot ones right?" She turned and smiled at him.

Nathan asked, "Who are you?"

She smirked, "I like how you just went straight to the point…my name is Kristin I am a co-star with Haley James." They stopped a dressing room door and the star on the front said Haley. Nathan couldn't believe that it was the same Haley. She knocked on the door, "Haley…Haley James…Miss James…" Kristin opened the door and looked inside. "It would seem our raising star is not here, so you two stay here I will try to see if I can track her down."

Tim asked, "Can I come?"

Nathan smirked and Kristin smiled, "Sure honey come on…Behave Nathan I know how you like to cause trouble."

Nathan shook his head laughing at her comment…wondering what Haley has been telling these people. The minute the two of them were gone Nathan pulled out his cell and had thoughts of calling Brooke to let her know who he found, but his thoughts were interrupted the minute he heard a familiar voice coming from where the stage was. Nathan put his phone back into his pocket and headed out to the stage area. He peered out on to the stage and smiled seeing her…she looked so radiant.

Haley sang, "Don't dream too far don't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember the rush of joy he could be that boy, but I'm not that girl. Every so often we long to feel in the land of what might have been, but that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in. Blithe Smile, light limb she who winsome she wins him. Gold hair with a gentle curl that's the girl he loves and heaven knows I'm not that girl…"

The minute that Nathan thought she was finished he started applauding her and she turned around to see a man lurking in the curtains. Nathan stepped out of the shadows with a smile spread across his face. "Wow…that was truly amazing" Nathan stated. Haley was quite taken back by who it was…she was very much surprised. "So this is what you have been up too…no wonder you didn't want to didn't want to come back to Tree Hill…I sure wouldn't want to if I had all of this…although this is a bit scary."

Haley lightens up a bit and responded, "Well it's not as scary as what you do during a game…I mean you have the whole school and town depending on you during games and or championships to shine."

Nathan smirked, "And or huh?"

Haley laughed and shrugged while stating, "Yeah well I am still Tutor Girl."

"Try Superstar Girl…hoe did you end up here?" Nathan puzzled.

Haley ran a hand through her hair and answered, "Well that is a…long story, but what about you…why are you here?"

Nathan remarked, "Here as in…in here? Well saw your name on the poster and had to check it out."

Haley shook her head laughing, "Well that explains it all."

Before Haley could ask another question they were interrupted, "Tutor Girl!"

Haley turned and slightly smiled in that way that everyone smiled when Tim came around; and Haley spoke, "Hey Tim."

Nathan questioned, "About that long story?"

Haley answered, "Well…I don't have the time now, but around five I do…if you can come back."

"Sure…when do you perform next?" Nathan asked.

Haley replied, "Tonight at night just check at the role call box and I will leave your name and Tim's name."

Nathan shook his head and said, "Great see ya later, Hales."

Haley smiled and spoke, "Later Scott."

Once Nathan and Tim had left Kristin came out giving Haley a smart ass smirk. Kristin smirked; "He's hot Haley" Haley turned and looked at her while giving her that look. "For a jerk I mean" Kristin winked at her "Can't believe that he's such a big bad wolf that he would even come and seek you out."

Haley corrected, "He didn't seek me out…he was walking by and saw the poster while seeing my name and got curious."

Kristin remarked, "Details…details…"

Haley said, "It's complicated."

Kristin puzzled, "How?" Haley pressed her lips together and was in complete silence and then she gasped in shock. "No way…you still have feelings for him."

Haley stopped her right there and stated, "No…I love Lucas…I do…but I just…I just never…"

Kristin finished her sentence, "Never got to have something with him…"

Haley sighed, "I don't know…"

Kristin laughed, "Well tonight will be interesting…"

Haley looked at her and questioned, "How so?"

Kristin smirked, "Two Scott boys under one roof."

Haley arched an eyebrow at her and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kristin stated, "Well that Sparkle cheer thing is in town and I know there is always some big basketball game that goes with it…and ya know where ever the cheerleading team is the basketball team is…and Lucas is on the basketball team, so yeah…"

Haley questioned, "How did you know the Sparkle was in town? How did I not know?"

"I heard about it from somewhere…and as far as how you didn't know…I don't know you don't keep up with that kind of stuff" Kristin smirked.

Haley tilted her head to the side and asked, "From where?"

Kristin saw that look she was giving her and whined, "Haley don't make me say anything…"

Haley smiled and asked again, "From where?"

"Lucas" Kristin blurted out.

Haley puzzled, "What?"

Kristin answered, "It is supposed to be a surprise…please don't tell him I told you."

"Well then he is the stupid one for trusting you to keep a secret" Haley stated.

Kristin pointed out "Yet technically I did not ruin it, Nathan did" Kristin smirked at Haley.

Haley said, "Well Luke does not know that."

Kristin shrugged and smiled again at Haley. She then spoke, "Just so you know…you don't need to leave Nathan and Tim's name at role call the team's coach already has tickets and passes for the show and after party."

Haley mumbled, "Yeah tonight will be interesting."

"But Haley knows best…" Kristin remarked.

Meanwhile Nathan and Tim headed back towards the hotel Nathan looked at Tim and said, "Don't tell anyone we met up with Haley…okay Tim?"

Tim looked at Nathan and questioned, "Why?"

Nathan thought damn what his excuse is and then answered, "Let's let it be a surprise." That sounded believable…at least for Time it would be…at least he hoped it would be.

Tim spoke, "Oh…okay" Tim smiled at Nathan and Nathan nodded happy that he brought every word of that.

They finally got to the hotel and Nathan stated, "Okay I am going up to my room to get ready for tonight…you can get back there right?"

Tim looked at him and stated, "Is I stupid?"

Nathan smiled and laughed, "Yeah I don't know why I even asked…give me a call when you get there."

Tim spoke, "Okay."


	17. Still Left Unsaid

Meanwhile at the Knicks' stadium Jake and Lucas were walking amongst where great players have played. Jake let out an exhaled breath and expressed, "This is pretty amazing."

Lucas smiled and said, "That it is."

Jake looked over as he spotted Whitey and another man in a business suit they shook hands and then Whitey headed to his and Lucas' direction. Whitey stated, "Well boys I got done what I needed to get done I am sure you two had fun while I was gone, but now we need to head back to the hotel and get cleaned up."

Jake arched an eyebrow and puzzled, "Cleaned up for what?"

Whitey and the boys started to head out and smirk, "Well I made previous engagements for us a couple weeks ago to go the theater."

Lucas looked over and was surprised by that he questioned, "You did?"

Whitey patted Lucas on the back and winked at him. Whitey asked, "You didn't think you were the only one around here that knew how to plan some secrets did you?"

Lucas smiled at Whitey knowing what he was getting at. Lucas said, "Well I guess I should call the girls and let them know."

Whitey replied, "No need already told them; which are why they were going shopping to get something nice to where for tonight."

Jake questioned, "Why did you tell them and wait so long to tell us?"

Whitey responded, "Because I knew I could sell the girls a whole lot easier on going to the theater than you boys…" Whitey wore a smile at Lucas "Well most of you boys."

In the meantime Nathan met Haley back at the theater he walked backstage and knocked on her dressing room door. Haley opened the door and was green…literally. Haley smiled and spoke, "Hi Nate, come on in…just getting the rest of makeup on."

Nathan blurted out, "You look…uh…um…green…"

Haley smirked at him along with her makeup artist, "Well if there was a compliment in there somewhere thank you…otherwise thanks for stating the oblivious."

Nathan looked at her with a slight red flushed face and replied, "Sorry…I just didn't expect to find you like this."

Haley smiled even bigger and remarked, "Well I do play the Wicked Witch of the West."

Nathan questioned, "So?"

Haley laughed, "So haven't you noticed that she was green in the Wizard of Oz."

Nathan asked, "Oh so they're connected? Cool I didn't know that."

Haley started cracking up laughing, "Scott you're a riot…yes this play takes place before the Wizard of Oz…it shows you how the witch got wicked."

Nathan pressed his lips together and nodded, "Well that's cool."

Haley asked, "So how is Brooke?"

Nathan was surprised by her question, but answered, "She's good."

Haley puzzled, "How was your trip?"

Nathan licked his lips, took a deep breath, and spoke, "it was good."

Haley questioned, "Can you give me any answers that don't involve the word good?"

Nathan looked at her and smiled as he leaned up against the wall and Nathan asked, "How is Lucas?"

Haley snapped her head looking at him if not equally as surprised, but maybe even more surprised. Haley puzzled, "How did you know?"

Nathan pressed his lips together and responded, "Brooke called Lucas' cell and heard his answer machine say he was visiting his girlfriend, Haley."

Haley nodded and replied, "It kind of just happened."

Nathan held up his hand as he was telling her to stop he said, "You don't have to give me an explanation…I don't deserve one."

Haley softly spoke, "Okay."

Nathan licked his lips and asked, "Are you two still…together?"

Haley responded, "Yeah, but I don't think it will last."

Nathan cocked his head to the side and questioned, "What do you mean?"

Haley shrugged as the makeup artist finished up and then headed out. Haley took a deep breath and spoke, "I don't know…I just feel us drifting apart."

Nathan smirked, "Don't you think that is because you're so many miles away."

Haley said, "Yeah maybe you're right."

Nathan questioned, "Yet, you don't believe that right?"

Haley spoke, "I don't know…I just been thinking of all the could have beens…" Nathan's expression changed towards her and wondered what she meant by that.

Nathan was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door, but Haley didn't get a chance to answer before the door open. "Haley darling what are you up too?" asked curiously Kristin popped in the room. She smiled ear to ear seeing Nathan in there "Why if it isn't the cutie pootie from before."

Haley shook her head laughing and questioned, "Did you need something Kristin?"

Kristin smirked and replied, "Nope I was just walking by and heard voice…got me all curious."

Haley stated, "Curiosity killed the cat."

Kristin made a big shocking expression, "Did it now? Well I heard that satisfaction brought it back." Kristin winked at Nathan "And I be calling him satisfaction." Nathan smirked and Haley laughed. "Also I wanted to tell you they want to do sound and lighting checks."

Haley looked at Nathan and he said, "You go do your thing I will just stand on the sidelines of watch." Haley smiled and nodded at Nathan and the three of them headed out of the room.

Back at the hotel everyone was down in the lobby well almost everyone the girls were and some of the boys on the team were. Jake, Lucas, and Whitey came down the steps and Lucas spotted Brooke a v-neck short red dress…that about gave him a heart attack just seeing her in it. Brooke caught Lucas looking at her and waltzes over to him. Brooke smirked, "Like what you see Broody?"

Lucas smirked at her and replied, "You look very nice Brooke."

Brooke smiled and was glad to see the two of them were being civil and not just her to him, but him to her as well. Brooke spoke, "Well thank you."

Whitey looked around and was taking a head count and puzzled, "Where is Nathan?"

Brooke looked around and just took notice that he was not there. Tim spoke up and said, "He had somewhere he had to be."

Before Whitey could ask Brooke did, "Where?"

Tim looked at the two of them and replied, "He's with a friend."

Whitey looked at his watch and then said, "Fine whatever we're going to be late let's get going."

Brooke walked over to Tim and questioned, "What friend?"

Tim shrugged and spoke, "I don't know."

Brooke exhaled loudly and walked away from him. Lucas asked, "Get any answers from him?"

Brooke replied, "It was Tim."

Lucas smirked and nodded, "Right he knows nothing." Brooke smirked too and nodded along with him as they got into the cabs to take them to the theater.


End file.
